


The Really Late Halloween Fic

by Ebb_tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Niall, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Omorashi, Scary but not really, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little Halloween story with the boys of One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Really Late Halloween Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no Niall... :D

Niall ran his hands through his hair. “Guys, I can’t decide.”

Liam put his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Just take your time mate.”

Niall’s eyes travelled from left to right, but he looked even more panicked.

Liam laughed. “Relax, it’s not brain surgery, it’s just pumpkin picking.”

Louis tapped his foot. “Yeah, it’s pumpkin picking, but the important part of pumpkin picking is actually PICKING a pumpkin. I mean, seriously. Even Harry picked one.”

Harry frowned. “Hey.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Need I remind everyone about the five hour apple picking trip?”

Harry blushed as he squeezed his pumpkin.

Niall sighed. “Ok, Harry just picked that one a second ago, so it’s not like I’m the only one keeping us here.”

Louis hung his head. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re the only one that’s keeping us here.”

Harry stretched his arms out, offering his pumpkin. “You can have mine if you want. I’m sure I can find another one.”

Louis shook his head. “Not on your life. If we have to wait for you to find another one, it’ll be Christmas.”

Liam smiled and gave Louis a kiss on the top of his head. “Having you in the group makes it feel like Christmas every day.”

Louis held his pumpkin tighter to his chest. “You know what? Screw you all. I’m going to pay for this pumpkin. This wonderful pumpkin that I only took 15 minutes to find. Then I’m going to sit in the car, put the heat on, and pretend I don’t know any of you.”

Liam laughed. “Why are you so cranky Lou?”

Louis stacked his pumpkin on top of Liam’s. With his arms free, he took the opportunity to toss his hood up and shove his hands in his pockets. “I’m cold, it’s dark now because we’ve been here all day, I’m hungry and this pumpkin patch is in the middle of nowhere. It’s creepy as fu – .”

Niall cheered, cutting Louis off. “I found it! That’s the one!”

Liam helped Niall lift his newfound orange trophy. “I knew you’d find it. Let’s go buy these so we can start carving them.”

The four carried their pumpkins through the pumpkin patch and into the small store. It was the night before Halloween, so the pumpkin patch and the store were both understandably empty. Niall was a little creeped out by this, but he had already caused so much trouble with his indecisive pumpkin selecting, that he kept quiet.

They walked over to the counter, but there was no shopkeeper to be found. They put their pumpkins on the counter and waited for someone to appear from the back to help check them out, but a few minutes passed by and they were still the only four in the store.

Liam tapped his fingers on the counter. “Where do you think everyone went?”

Louis leaned his back against the counter. “Well I heard on the news this morning that the police were hunting a serial killer in this area. That might have something to do with it. Do you think maybe…?”

Harry whined. “Lou don’t. You’re scaring me.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Louis’ just being an ass. It’s going to take more than Halloween ‘serial killer campfire stories’ to scare me.”

Louis nodded. “You’re right. It’s not like the serial killer is hiding in this very store after he killed all the customers and the guy that runs the place.”

Niall’s voice noticeably shook. “Yeah, th-that’s right.”

Louis smirked. “And its not like he’s just waiting for the right time to – .” Louis cut off his sentence by kicking the back of the counter with the heel of his foot hard.

His three friends screamed louder than their fans at a concert. Liam ran halfway across the store, before Louis could stop himself from laughing enough to yell out, “I’m only teasing, mates. There’s no serial killer story. I made it up.”

Harry rose from the clothing rack he had hidden behind. “Honest?”

Louis tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “I was just messin’ with you Lads.”

Louis almost fell on the floor laughing when he saw Niall with one hand on the counter and one hand between his legs. Niall’s knees were bent in an obvious ‘I’m about to wee myself’ way.

Louis squealed. “Oh my God I almost made Niall wet his pants!”

Niall blushed and stood up straight, removing his hand from it’s embarrassing place. “Shut up. I had to go before.”

Louis tried to breathe as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He had never laughed that hard in his life.

Liam frowned. “Lou, you’re horrible.”

Louis sniffed as he wiped away more tears. “Says the guy that was racing out of the store, leaving us to deal with the ax wielding serial killer all by ourselves.”

Liam crossed his hands over his chest. “You never said the killer had an ax.”

Louis tried to stifle another giggle, because Liam was starting to look really angry. “They always have an ax, Love.”

Liam turned his attention to Niall. Niall had his hands in his hoodie pockets and was shifting his weight, and quickly bending one knee and then the other. Even if Louis hadn’t announced that Niall had to go, it wouldn’t have been hard for Liam to guess.

Niall caught Liam looking at him and blushed.

Liam motioned his head to the door. “I saw a toilet outside just ‘round back.”

Niall shivered, part from fear and part from an increasing need to go. “I aint going nowhere by myself. I can wait till we pay for these pumpkins.”

While Liam was running damage control with Niall, Harry was slowly emerging from his hiding spot. Harry’s hiding spot, behind the clothing rack, was right next to the hat rack. As Harry discovered this fact, he smiled. Hats were his favorite thing in the world to shop for.

Niall and Liam were busy talking so Harry tried on a black fedora and called over to Louis. “Look Lou! This hat looks great, yeah?”

Louis shook his head. “You have like fifty hats that look just like that.”

Harry looked in the mirror. “Yeah, but they’re not this one.”

Louis frowned. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

Harry tilted the hat down and moved his hair behind his ears. “I’m going to buy this one.”

Louis sighed. “But you have a million like it.”

Harry continued looking in the mirror. “I like it.”

Liam and Niall walked over. Liam smiled. “I’m going with Niall to the loo. Haz, don’t you have a hat like that?”

Harry nodded. “You’re right. I’m not going to get it. Thanks Liam.”

Louis huffed. “Oh my God. I hate you all.”

A deep voice cut in from behind Louis. “Do you know who never needs a hat like that?”

This time it was Louis that almost jumped out of his skin.

Louis turned around and was face to face with an old man that he could only assume was the man that owned the pumpkin patch.

The old man continued speaking in the creepiest voice ever. “The headless horseman never needs a hat like that because he’s lost his head. In some versions of the legend, the headless horseman uses a pumpkin for a head. Pumpkins don’t last forever so I’m sure when the temporary fix starts to turn rotten, he comes to pumpkin patches just like this one to get a new one.”

Louis nodded, trying to hide his fear. “Sounds reasonable.”

The old man smiled. His various missing teeth made his smile look more like the jack-o-lanterns he was selling.

Harry let out a nervous whimper.

Niall pressed his thighs together as fear sent a pulsing pressure to his bladder. He winced. “Ok… that’s great… best be gettin’ to the toilet now.”

Niall was more than happy to leave the scariest shop in existence and Liam was just as eager to follow. Niall felt guilty that Louis and Harry were left inside to deal with the potentially haunted Halloween store, but Niall really, really had to go.

The toilet was just around the back like Liam had said, but Niall groaned when he saw that it was an itty bitty porta-potty.

Liam put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to one leg. “And here we are. I’m such a great guy that I’ll let you go first.”

Niall wasn’t sure if it was the cold air or a pretty well hidden need to pee that was making Liam rock slightly from side to side, but Niall had more important things to worry about.

Niall stepped into the small toilet. The second the door closed behind him, his whole body tensed up. Niall had been claustrophobic all of his life and this toilet was sadly way too small to take a relaxing pee in.

He tried to unzip himself, but his hands were shaking too much to even grip the zipper. He opened the door as quickly as possible to take in the fresh air.

Liam was facing the other way with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his lap, slowly rocking from side to side. Niall whined a soft, “Liam,” and Liam turn around quickly. Liam adopted a much more normal stance and tried to hide the blush on his face. “That was quick.”

Niall bounced in place. “I can’t go. This thing is way smaller than a usual toilet and it feels like I’m standing in a freakin’ closet. I can’t relax and wee in something like this.”

Liam nodded. “Ok, what if you leave the door open. It’s not like anyone out here can see you. And even if someone wanders along, I’ll stand here and block you.”

Niall wanted to say yes to that idea, but he was too shy to admit that he had to go badly enough for that to be an option. Instead Niall just shook his head. “I’ll be ok. I can hold it till we get back.”

Liam shifted his weight. “What if I go and show you that there’s nothing to worry about. Then you can wee like a champ.”

Niall nodded. Phobias don’t really work like that, but Niall didn’t have the heart to tell Liam that; especially since he looked so eager to help.

Liam disappeared into the small toilet right when Harry and Louis walked over.

Harry was carrying two pumpkins and Louis was carrying the other two.

Louis sighed. “I know Liam gets his kicks from making people wait to use the loo, but I thought he’d at least like to see the leg crossing part of it all.”

Liam’s voice was muffled from behind the toilet. “Stop being a dick.”

Niall bounced on his toes. “The toilet’s too small.”

Harry nodded understandably. “You’ve got that thing with small enclosed spaces.”

Niall offered a weak smile. “It’s ok. I can wait till we get back.”

Louis smiled back. “I’ll drive fast. The sooner we get out of Sleepy Hollow the better.”

Louis was true to his word. He practically flew down the highway. If there were police around he surely would have gotten a speeding ticket, but just like the pumpkin patch, there wasn’t a soul around.

Louis looked over at his fidgeting passenger. “How you holding up, Nialler?”

Niall was gripping the sides of the seat and bouncing his knees rapidly. He gritted his teeth. “Just dandy. Thanks for asking.”

Louis pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. “No worries. I’ll have you back in…” Louis trailed off as he felt the car slow down. Louis pushed down harder on the gas again, but the car continued to slow down.

Niall moaned. “Why are we slowing down?”

Louis frowned. “That is a very good question that I wish I had an answer for.”

All of the emergency indicator lights lit up on the dashboard at once.

Louis winced. “Not good.”

There was no traffic on the road, but Louis turned the wheel so that the car could coast over to the side of the road just in case.

Harry leaned forward from the backseat to poke his head between Louis and Niall. “What’s going on?”

Louis clicked the car off and took the key out of the ignition. “I’m not really sure.”

He put the key back in and turned it, hoping that the car would come back to life. Louis had no clue about fixing cars, but turning the power off and then on again worked for his computer all the time so that seemed like the best plan.

The car made a few whirring noises, but gave out quickly. Louis tried again mumbling “c’mon”, but he continued to fail at raising his car from the dead. In fact, all of his efforts were causing a white cloud of smoke to trail out from under the hood.

Niall took one hand off of the vice grip he had on the seat to point at the growing cloud of smoke. “Look. I think the car’s on fire.”

Louis pulled the key out of the ignition and yelled. “Everyone! Abandon ship!”

Everyone ran out of the car. They all stood back, prepared for the car to burst into flames, but the smoke started to settle down.

Louis sighed. “Well at least there’s an upside to this whole thing.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Louis shrugged. “I pulled over the car. Niall, you can take a wee now.”

Niall looked over at the dark woods in front of him. He squeezed his hands into fists and put them over his crotch as he bounced in place. “I’m not going into the creepy woods. The headless horseman is probably waiting for me in there.”

Harry smiled. “Just go really quick and he probably won’t even know that you’re there.”

Niall shook his head. “Even if I walked in there, I’d be too scared. And when I’m too scared I can’t get the flow to go. It just won’t start no matter how hard I try to push. It’s like – .”

Liam cleared his throat. “It’s ok. I think we got it.”

Harry continued to try and help. “I’ll protect you if the horseman shows up. I’ll get one of the pumpkins from the car. If the headless horseman comes, I’ll throw the pumpkin at him. That should distract him long enough for Liam to beat him down. I’ve seen Liam during his kickboxing class. Liam would smash it. Literally.”

Niall marched in place as he looked at Liam. “You could do that?”

Liam shrugged. “I’ve never taken on an all-powerful magical horseman of legend, but I’ve been working on my left hook. I could give it a go.”

Niall switched from marching to bouncing as he thought to himself.

_I don’t know if Li could win that fight, but I gotta trust him. The only way I’m going to able to take a wee is if I calm down and if I don’t wee soon I think my bladder’s going to explode. I just gotta wee soooo bad. Ugh, don’t think about weeing. It’s making the pressure down there insane. I gotta stop thinking about going, but it’s the only thing I can think about. Wee… wee… wee… wee…_

Harry put a hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Quit zoning out mate, I got the pumpkin. It’s time to let it out.”

Niall nodded and walked into the woods to duck behind the cover of a tree. The highway was still deserted, but Niall was too much of a gentleman to just go in the open if there was even the slightest chance that an unsuspecting stranger could see. His three protectors followed behind.

Normally the darkness of the woods would have had Niall fumbling around blindly to work the zipper, but the light coming from the screen of Louis’ phone was enough to see pretty well.

Niall took a deep breath and situated himself. He lessened his embarrassment by angling himself away from his friends. He was ready to pee like he’s never peed before and…

nothing came out.

Niall tried again and still nothing.

He tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped his jeans back up because the only thing more embarrassing than not being able to pee after you just announced to everyone that you were bursting is not being able to pee after you just announced you were bursting with your pants down.

Harry frowned. “What’s happening? Why aren’t you going?”

Niall put a hand over his stomach and bounced on his toes. He wasn’t going to pee his pants but he still had to go so bad and he didn’t know what to do. He continued to bounce to ease the pressure. “I’m still too scared to go.”

Louis leaned against a neighboring tree and looked at his phone. “It’s usually the other way around. People wee themselves because they’re scared.”

Louis paused and his eyes widened. “Did you know there’s an app for roadside assistance? I texted them the problem and they said they probably just need to do that thing where they hook up the jumper cables. They’ll be here in about an hour. I’m telling ya, there’s an app for everything.”

Niall crossed his legs, hoping the new position would at least relieve some pressure from his bladder. “Is there a weeing app?”

Louis looked up from his phone and laughed. “Nope. Can’t say there is buddy.”

Niall started to pace in a circle. “This is so unfair. Before I was doing everything I could just to hold it in and now I’d do anything just to let it out.”

Louis wanted so badly to sing let it go, at that moment, but he knew Niall wouldn’t appreciate it. Then an idea hit him. Music could solve Niall’s peeing problem.

Louis scrolled through his phone as quickly as possible until he found what he was looking for. He turned up the volume on his phone and smiled. “I don’t have a weeing app, but this might be the next best thing.”

The sound of a gushing a waterfall poured out of Louis’ phone. The running water hit Niall’s ears and his bladder with full force. The fear of a homicidal horseman was replaced by the overwhelming urge to desperately pee. Fear gave way to desperation and Niall felt a tiny leak escape.

He tried to unzip his jeans, but the leak turned into a powerful stream. The momentum caused him to stumble back. He put his arm out for balance and his hand found the steady trunk of the tree. He pressed his hand against the tree and tried to press his thighs together, but stumbling had caused him to have his legs spread apart.

The hand against the tree squeezed into a fist. He squeezed his eyes closed, bent all the way forward at the waist, and moaned. “I can’t hold – Fuck!”

Any hope of saving his jeans was washed away as the stream poured out of him. He spread his legs a little wider to try and redirect the flow from down his legs to out in front of him.

Louis winced. “Niall. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please don’t be mad.”

Niall sighed in relief and mumbled. “S’ok… Lou.”

Mad was the furthest thing from what he was feeling. Although reality started to hit him slowly. He was taking one of the best pees of his life… in front of his friends… in somewhere other than a toilet… because he couldn’t hold it.

This wasn’t one of his finer moments.

He closed his eyes as he continued to pee to the extreme. The fear of monsters that go bump in the night was replaced by the sheer bliss of his Halloween piss, and that well deserved piss wasn’t letting up anytime soon.

Louis looked at his phone and sighed. “We have another 45 minutes to kill.”

Harry frowned. “What are we going to do to entertain ourselves for 45 minutes?”

Louis smirked. “We could stare at Niall taking a leak. It seems entertaining enough for Liam.”

Liam blushed and looked away from Niall quickly. “I wasn’t doing – it’s not – I was just making sure that the horseman wasn’t nearby.”

Louis smirked. “Sure thing Payno.”

Harry tried to deflect some of the embarrassment away from Liam. “Niall isn’t going to wee for the next 45 minutes.”

Niall grunted as the pee continued to flow. “Don’t count me out yet, Lads.”

Niall didn’t take 45 minutes to finish going, but to him it felt like an eternity. The four headed back to the car. Niall was lucky that Liam had a gym bag with an extra t-shirt and sweatpants in the trunk. The sweatpants smelled a little like Liam’s dirty gym socks, but Niall didn’t complain.

Help soon arrived and the jumper cables did the trick.

Louis turned up the radio as he pulled back onto the highway. As Harry, Liam, and Louis sang at the top of their lungs to the song on the radio, Niall leaned back in his seat. He looked in the mirror to take one last look at the place that he had just peed his pants.

He squinted at what looked like a shadowy image of a man riding a black horse. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but this time nothing was there.

He shook his head and tried to convince himself. _I didn’t see anything. I’m just tired._

He looked again, and again there was only darkness in the mirror. He took a long sigh of relief. The image of the shadowy man riding a horse was soon forgotten as he sang along with his friends.

It’s a good thing he didn’t see the hoof prints in the dirt. That would have been a bit harder to forget.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my belated Halloween story. A friend asked me to write a story with a few swear words so here it is :D


End file.
